


Good Boy

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, silk ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Mark knows he should be good but sometimes he struggles





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> -begging   
-bondage (light - silk ties)   
-praise kink (if you squint) 
> 
> I struggled with this one, and it's only day 2. Hopefully my other days go a lot smoother.

Mark wasn't entirely sure how Jaebum had this much control over him, but he really did. Mark would do anything that Jaebum said, anything he asked, anything he wanted and Jaebum knew that. Which he guessed was the most dangerous part of all of this. Although, he knew that Jaebum respected him and would never do anything to hurt him, frustrate him, yes, but never hurt him. He was lying on his back, which was the position Jaebum liked them to start it, it allowed Jaebum to take complete control and decide where they were going with this. Mark shifted slightly when Jaebum traced a finger up his inner thigh. Mark was tied up, silk ties - he was glad Jaebum had chosen something that wasn't too hard, he liked to have the leeway to pull on them. Mark whined at the teasing, then watched as Jaebum slowly stroked his cock, slipping the ring on. "Are we still green?" Jaebum asked softly. Mark nodded, watching his boyfriend. "Mark, I need you to say it." 

"I'm green Jae." Mark said, Jaebum smiled, moving to kiss down Mark's neck. 

"Good boy. Tell me as soon as it changes." 

"I always do." Mark mumbled, "I will." He knew that Jaebum wanted him to tell him, he had only ever had to go red once - and he hadn't said red first, he'd practically shouted stop, and then said red before bursting into tears. Jaebum had been so understanding but also a bit mad - because Mark hadn't told him that he was getting uncomfortable. He loved Jaebum and he wanted the other to make him feel good, and he wanted to feel good himself. He took a small breath, eyes closing as Jaebum kissed down the centre of his chest, tongue dipping into Mark's belly button to make him giggle before kissing down his happy trail. 

Mark shifted his hips a little, trying to arch up a little, "ah-ah if you want me to make you feel good then you're going to have to be a good boy won't you?" 

Mark nodded, watching Jaebum. "I am a good boy." 

"You are my good boy, yes, most of the time, but good boys keep their hips still don't they?" Jaebum teased, hand stroking Mark slowly. "So hips still my good boy, and I'll let you cum." Jaebum said hand moving a little faster, dipping down, so he could take the head of Mark's cock into his mouth, teasing his tongue around it. Mark responded immediately, crying out and shifting his hips up. Jaebum pulled back, shooting Mark a warning look, "Hips still. Or I won't take this ring off, even after I'm done." Mark whined and Jaebum went back to teasing him, stroking what he wasn't taking into his mouth, moaning around his cock. 

Mark tried his best to keep his hips still, Jaebum continued stroking him, as he moved to kiss the base of Mark's shaft before teasing his balls slowly. Mark was louder, crying out Jaebum's name. Jaebum pulled back, grabbing the lube and pushing a finger into the other, slowly beginning to open him up gently. He mumbled soft praise against his skin, Jaebum was still kissing at Mark's cock. 

"Jae, can you take it off." Mark breathed out. Jaebum looked up with a smirk and shook his head, going back to fingering Mark. Mark cried out as he got closer, "please Jae, Please, Please take it off, I need it off." 

"Should have thought about that before you disobeyed." Jaebum said flatly, stern and Mark whined at it, he was too close to do anything to stop himself, orgasm hitting him dry. He cried out, Jaebum kept fingering him, second and third slipping in in quick succession, focusing on getting Mark ready to take him. He looked up at Mark who had gone silent, fingers stopping. "Colour?" 

Mark took a soft breath, "Orange." 

Jaebum nodded, "Do you want to stop?" 

"No." Mark breathed, Jaebum had already pulled his fingers out and was watching him carefully. "Can I be untied please?" Jaebum nodded, moving to untie Mark's ankles before reaching up to undo his wrists, giving him a slow kiss. 

"I love you Mark." He affirmed, Mark knew that Jaebum didn't want him to feel bad about it but he knew that Jaebum understood. "I'm going to continue now, okay?" Mark nodded. "Words Mark." 

"Please." He breathed, moaning out when Jaebum began fingering him again, having Mark breathless within minutes, before turning him on his side and pushing into him from a spooning position. Mark had his hands over his face as he moaned. Jaebum kissing the back of his shoulder blade as he fucked him open, teasing him. 

Jaebum moved a little harder, hand moving to Mark's cock to stroke him Mark getting louder and louder, Jaebum keeping him in position as he fucked harder, hips snapping sharply. "Jae, can you take it off?" Mark breathed, "I'm so close." 

"Magic word?" 

"Please Jae, Please, I can't again, I need to cum, I need it so badly, you're so good, I need it, please, can you please take it off." Mark begged, hands still covering his face, "please, oh god, I need it, I really need it." He kept begging, not really noticing Jaebum's hand that was stroking him unfastening the ring and pulling it off, although seconds later Mark came onto their bed sheets. Jaebum following shortly after. 

Jaebum held Mark securely, kissing his neck softly. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much Mark, thank you for telling me when it was starting to overwhelm you a little." He said softly. "We'll talk about it tomorrow okay? let's get you cleaned up and then we can cuddle okay?" 

"I love you too Jae." Mark mumbled quietly, although he felt too tired to get up, but Jaebum was not going to let them go to sleep dirty.


End file.
